


X-Men:Rogue Gets Touched

by TheMidnightTalebearer



Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [2]
Category: X-Men: The Animated Series
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMidnightTalebearer/pseuds/TheMidnightTalebearer
Summary: Storm and Jubilee are fucking like rabbits and Rogue is jealous. That is until lust finds a way.
Relationships: Storm/Jubilee
Series: The Talebearer Multiverse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881580
Kudos: 2





	X-Men:Rogue Gets Touched

The following fantasy contains the following: spanking, nipple pinching, tribbing, oral, anal, fisting, watersports, pussies being fucked with tits, and a lesbian threesome. Enjoy.   
  
Storm lay across her bed, nude as always, and caused a cold breeze to blow across her nipples. She appreciated how they stiffened at once, resembling nothing more than two milk chocolate kisses. With a contented sigh, she cupped her double D cup breasts in her hands, roughly squeezing her flesh and tweaking each long nipple. She sighed again and softly moaned, savoring the thought of what she knew would come next.  
  
As if the regal weather witch had summoned her with her mind, Jubilee knocked twice and entered her room. She was fifteen, and still relatively new to the X Mansion, but Storm had taken a liking to the cute Asian right away. Never one to hesitate, the African mutant had taken every excuse she could think of to keep Jubilee near her. Within a month of the girl's arrival, they'd become fast friends, often fighting, training, and relaxing together. But Storm had wanted much more, and on one of their nature walks together, she had revealed her belief in nudism.  
  
She'd demonstrated her way of thinking by shedding her dress and underwear before an understandably shocked Jubilee. Wide-eyed, the girl had drank in Storm's tall, toned, body, her flowing, white, hair, and her huge, firm, ass. Secretly, she'd been thinking about those things for weeks, sneaking peeks whenever she could, and imagining whenever she couldn't. But she'd never dreamed she'd ever actually get the chance to see Storm so brazenly naked and so close to her.  
  
Storm had talked Jubilee through the shock, and out of her clothes. The girl had been quite nervous for the first few minutes, but Storm was consoling, reassuring, and very beautiful, so that Jubilee's jitters quickly passed. Concealing the pair of them in thick cloud cover, Storm had carried her friend and taken to the skies. The crisp, clear blue, the warmth of the sun, and several lazy, warm, breezes had filled each of their hearts with tranquility and joy.  
  
By the time they came down to Earth, they had made out for nearly ten minutes. The pair had then arranged their clothes into a pallet and made love beneath the shadow of the trees. Storm smiled as she remembered that tryst, and all the ones that had followed it.   
  
She crooked her finger, silently beckoning Jubilee to come to her, but the teenager cautiously locked the door. This done, she took a seat on the bed next to Storm, feeling overdressed in her neon pink top and jean shorts.  
  
"Hey, Storm," she said, smiling and pulling the woman into a kiss. One of her hands clasped Storm's caramel breast immediately.  
  
"Hello, lover," Storm laughed. "Moving right in today, I see. Why don't you squeeze it for me, and suck the other one?" she asked, gently nudging her head into position.  
  
At once, Jubilee moved to act on instructions, drawing a long, loud, moan from her companion. The girl loved that sound more than anything, and she began suckling like a hungry baby and circling the nipple with her warm tongue. Storm writhed under her ministrations, tenderly caressing the girl's head with one hand and fondling her 34 B tits through her shirt with the other. Lewd slurping and smacking sounds filled their ears, and the woman could smell Jubilee's cunt oozing in her shorts.  
  
"Keep sucking it, sweetheart," Storm encouraged, snaking her hand down to her exposed cunt. "God, yes! Keep sucking it just like that!"  
  
She took hold of a tuft of pussy hair and tugged it firmly, letting the pain mix with the pleasure Jubilee was giving her. She did this two more times, before slipping two fingers, into her tight, needy, hole. She pumped slowly at first, but within a minute, she was pistoning her fingers with all her strength. With a guttural grunt, Storm slipped her other hand under her lover's top, pinching the first nipple her fingers came to.  
  
"Hell yes!" young Jubilee cried out at once. "Pinch'em for me, Storm. Pinch my nipples harder!"  
  
"You like that, don't you, girl?" Storm whispered huskily, applying more pressure and twisting a little.  
  
The woman whimpered with pleasure as the vibrations from Jubilee's moans of assent sent shocks of electric current through her nipple. The girl grabbed two handfuls of Storm's black ass, eagerly kneading and pinching the ample butt flesh.  
  
"Oh yes, little girl! Grope my big, black, butt! Come on, squeeze it for mommy while I finger myself!" And with that, Storm released the nipple she'd been twisting and deftly swatted Jubilee's jean-covered ass.  
  
"Hell yes, mommy, spank me! Spank your little girl!" Jubilee cried at once, before attacking Storm's other tit.  
  
"You asked for it, kid," Storm replied, her voice dripping with lust. And she swatted her ass over and over again.  
  
"Harder, mommy! Harder!" Jubilee begged eagerly, desperately fussing with the button on her jeans.  
  
In the end it came loose, and she hurled it away before yanking off her shorts to expose her naked ass. She pulled Storm's fingers from her pussy, and licking them clean, replaced them with three of her own. The woman shivered and squealed as her cunt muscles squeezed the teen's fingers. Beads of sweat were beginning to race down her body. Wet sploshing sounds rang in the air, broken every few seconds by a loud smack on Jubilee's ass. The teen continued to beg as she arched her butt out and fingered her lover with all her might.  
  
Jubilee's ass was red, hot, and stinging. Her tight, teen, pussy was gushing with juice. There was a huge wet stain on the bed between her legs, and her clit and nipples were harder than marbles. Storm suddenly shoved her on her side and pulled her inward by her feet. A second later, she was holding one of Jubilee's legs, and roughly grinding her twat into the fifteen year-old's slit. They were slamming their cunts together, savagely smashing their clits. Whenever they came apart, ropes of sticky cunt juice stretched out between them. Overcome with lust, they shouted dirty talk at each other, reveling in the nasty things that popped into their minds. Within minutes, powerful orgasms were ripping through them causing Jubilee's eyes to glaze over. But no amount of pleasure could silence her mouth. She could easily be heard anywhere in that wing of the mansion.  
  
"Oh God, mommy, I'm cumming! Keep pounding your little girl! Oh fuck! Slam that cunt into me! Slam that clit hard! You loved spanking this teenage ass, didn't you, mommy? Oh fuck, I love it too. I fucking love spankings. Get a hairbrush, mommy! Take me over your knee. Beat that fifteen year-old ass! Oh, God, hump my cunt, mommy! Hump my fucking cunt. Oh shittt!!!"  
  
Two doors down from Storm, Rogue perched on her bed and struggled to ignore the sounds of pleasure pouring through her walls. She was fully clothed and stewing in jealousy.  
  
"Of all the fucking powers to have," she groaned. "I get 'not being able to fuck without killin' people.' On top of that, I gotta listen to every damn pussy in this place being satisfied except fucking mine!"  
  
She slammed her fist on a nearby table and wondered what she had done to deserve such a punishment. She worked hard for Xavier, teaching, training, and constantly fighting for a better world. But what use was a better world, she thought, when you had to live apart from everyone in it? No matter where she went, or how far she flew, she was always alone for the journey. As Storm's orgasmic cries grew in their tempo, she groaned darkly and rose to cover her ears.  
  
And then, like a bolt from the blue, the answer fell into her mind. Thinking of traveling places had reminded her of her last 'vacation'. It had been to a horrible island named Genosha, where mutants like her had been forced to work as slaves. Each of them had been forced to wear a special collar that allowed their powers to be suppressed remotely. For everyone else, they had been, and remained, a nightmare. But if Rogue could get her hands on one, it would be a dream come true. And she knew just where one might be: in the mansion's laboratory waiting for Beast to discover its secrets. She slipped out of her room and down the halls in minutes, bubbling over with a sense of purpose. If that collar was there, she was going to make it hers, no matter what she had to do.  
  
As it turned out, she had to do next to nothing as there was nobody around to keep her out of the lab. Beast himself had been swept up in an anti-mutant protest and was currently in prison awaiting trial. Scott, Jean, and the Professor had been on a mission in Scotland for several days. Wolverine and Gambit were being Wolverine and Gambit, pursuing their own agendas no one else was aware of. The only obstacle she faced was the security system, and thanks to her training, it yielded almost instantly. She was inside in mere moments and diligently searching for the slave collar that would ironically set her free. Within the hour, she had fastened it round her neck and used the remote to suppress her powers entirely.  
  
Back in Storm's room, the weather witch was beginning to doze while Jubilee tenderly cuddled with her. The bedding had been changed to something a lot drier, but the pair were still very naked, and the room was still alive with the smell of pussy. The teenager had just begun to nod off herself when the lock turned quietly, and the door flung open. Rogue walked in wearing nothing but her collar and a small, determined, smile on her face.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to bust in like this, but a gal gets lonely cooped up by herself. I was wonderin' if..."  
  
"You could join in the sex you obviously heard us having a while ago," Storm finished with a wan smile. "I would have liked to include you," she continued truthfully, staring at the Southern woman's massive rack, "but you can't be...what? Rogue! Stop!"  
  
Quick as thinking, Rogue had flown over to Jubilee and taken the teen's bare hand in her own. Ordinarily, she would have cried out in pain as Rogue siphoned away her powers. But nothing happened, and Rogue's smile grew wider.  
  
"I borrowed this collar from the lab," Rogue explained.  
  
"Is that from Genosha?" Jubilee inquired.  
  
"It is," Storm declared, "and that collar needs to go back to the lab so that it can be studied. I'm sorry, Rogue, but it has to go back...right after we have a little fun."  
  
So saying, Storm pushed Rogue on the bed, pulled her legs apart, and dived at her pussy. A deep, desperate, moan escaped Rogue's lips as her pussy was eaten for the very first time. She positively shook with her need, and her legs thrashed as the pleasure invaded her core.  
  
"OH FUCK! OH FUCK! THIS FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD! OH FUCK, STORM! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, PLEASE DON'T STOP! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'VE BEEN MISSING THIS SHIT! FUCK! EAT THAT PUSSY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
  
Storm drove her tongue in deeper, feeling the walls of Rogue's pussy strangle the life out of it with every thrust. She tweaked her friend's clit, and nibbled her lips, swilling her tangy juices as they flowed like a river. Rouge bucked like she was being electrocuted, especially when she felt Jubilee perching on her chest. The teenager squatted over the Southerner and humped her tit with her cunt.  
  
"Fuck yes!" Jubilee cried. "Fuck that nipple up my cunt! Pound my pussy with that massive fucking tit. Oh shit, my twat's dripping all over that tit. That's okay! I always fucking clean up after myself! God, shove that titty up my motherfucking cunt while mommy eats the living daylights out of your pussy! Oh shit!" the girl cried, suddenly losing her footing. Rogue caught her, but when she tried to reseat her, her nipple found her way into Jubilee's buttcrack. Without missing a beat, Rogue worked to shove it in further, while Storm added two fingers to the assault on her friend's pussy.  
  
Jubilee took a nipple up her ass for five minutes before planting her pussy over Rouge's eager mouth. The Southerner was in the throes of a massive orgasm, thanks to Storm, and she gripped the teen's thighs as she hollered into her twat.  
  
"Yes, bitch! Scream in that cunt!" Jubilee encouraged her. "Eat out my hole while she makes you cum! Show me how much you like teenage cunt juice! Show me what a greedy whore you can be!"  
  
And show her she did. Rogue attacked her pussy, licking and sucking like a starving dog. Within minutes, Jubilee was plastering her face with cum, and whimpering through an orgasm of her own. At that point, Storm politely asked a favor of Rogue.  
  
"Get your ass over here and fist fuck my soaking cunt, you goddamn whore!"  
  
Rouge was inclined to acquiesce, and soon, she had her arm in Storm's cunt up to the elbow. She savagely sawed her arm in and out of the weather witch, who had taken to spewing profanity and spanking Jubilee. For a solid hour, the women ravaged each other, climaxing again and again. It turned out that Jubilee was the most perverted of the three. In addition to her love of spanking, she had insisted on tasting both women's piss. She had also sucked toes, buttholes, and navels, allowed herself to be spat on, and gagged with dirty panties. When, at last, the three mutants collapsed from exhaustion, Storm had to dislodge a hairbrush from the teen's ass.  
  
When Beast returned to the mansion a few weeks later, he found the collar more or less intact. His work on its design allowed him to create a ring that let Rogue turn her powers off and on at will. With that ability in hand, Rouge had many nasty sexual adventures, but no matter how crazy things managed to get, she never forgot the night with Storm and Jubilee, the first time that Rogue got touched.


End file.
